Astronomy 101
by Cryptic-Case
Summary: "You know, I'm pretty good at astronomy. I could help you study." Sam pointed at a random planet. "See? That ones Venus." "Um, Sam, that's Mars." "..." Sam pointed at the sun. "The big yellow ones the sun." Sunshine needs help studying for her test.


Hi! It's C.C again! I just thought of this randomly and decided to write it out. It is currently 1:30 am and I am very very tired. Just thought it'd be cute to write a one-shot further exploring Sam and Sunshine's friendship. It seems to get a little fluffy near the end and I totally did not mean to do that. But, whatever~! Hope you enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan Murphy does. And for that he is amazing.**

_**Note: This takes place during Sam and Sunshine's Sophomore year (I'm assuming that Sam is currently a Freshman on the show, I can't remember if they ever confirmed or denied if he was or not) and I'm also assuming that Sam can drive by this time. Other than that, sorry if they seem OOC and sorry for not adding the other glee members to the story (like I said, I'm really tired and couldn't think fo a way to put them in there). Also, to end my babbling up here, I have never taken an astronomy class (I'm planning on it next year though) so I don't exactly know what questions would be on a test. Please bare with me. (I also got the answers off the internet, sorry if they're wrong) So yeah, enjoy guys :D**_

* * *

Sunshine sighed and stared at her notes. She rubbed her temples in attempt to keep the creeping headache at bay. It was in vain though. Why Sunshine had decided to take astronomy, she had no clue. Groaning in frustration, Sunshine let her head drop onto the desk.

"You alright? You look stressed." a voice stated.

Sunshine looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey Sam. I'm just a little nervous about the astronomy test I have Monday."

Sam laughed slightly. He looked around the room and smiled at the solar system hanging from the ceiling.

"You know, I'm pretty good at astronomy. I could help you study." Sam pointed at a random planet. "See? That ones Venus."

"Um, Sam, that's Mars."

"..." Sam pointed at the sun. "The big yellow ones the sun."

Sunshine let out a laugh and shook her head. She stood and started collecting her stuff.

"But I'm serious, you know. I really do know astronomy." Sam said, following her out.

"Are you sure about that?" she teased.

"Positive! I became a major astronomy freak after Avatar came out." Sam grinned.

"James Cameron's Avatar or Avatar The Last Airbender?" Sunshine asked, putting her books into her locker.

"Cameron. Last Airbender's cool too, but I care for the movie. The cartoon was a lot better." Sam replied.

"Yeah, it sucked that they cut out Suki's part in the movie. The effects were cool though." Sunshine mused.

"They didn't show Zuko's scar well either an-WHOA WAIT WHAT? YOU'VE WATCHED THAT SHOW?"

"Oh, I used to watch it every chance I got." Sunshine blushed slightly. "I also liked Teen Titans and a bunch of other cartoons. Still do."

Sam was shocked. Most people he talked to would've never admitted to watching cartoons. He could've kissed her. But he didn't. Because that would've be awkward. And not friend like at all. Sam shook his head and refocused on the previous conversation.

"You could come to my house saturday afternoon. I can help you study then."

Sunshine shut her locker and looked up at him. "Alright," she smiled. "what's your address?"

-DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM BOP-

"I didn't know you wear glasses." Sunshine giggled from the couch.

Sam looked up and adjusted said dark rimmed glasses.

"They help with my dyslexia," he explained. "I only need to use them sometimes. Mainly when the words start moving."

He looked back down at the note cards and smiled.

"How many rings does Saturn have?"

"Um..." Sunshine paused and thought about it. "four main groups and three narrower groups."

"Nice. How many moons does Uranus have?"

"Twenty-six?"

"Close, twenty-seven. What planet comes after Earth?"

"Not Venus!" Sunshine teased.

"Shut it," Sam smirked. "what happens when you go to the second star to the left and straight onto morning?"

"You go to Neverland!"

Sam laughed and sat the cards down. "You got this, Sun. I don't think you're gonna have any problems passing the test monday."

Sunshine grabbed the cards off the coffee table and flipped through them as Sam walked to the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I swear we missed some."

"Nope, we went through everything." Sam said, returning with a couple of sodas. Sunshine took one and stared at the cards.

"That went a lot faster than I thought," she looked down at her watch. "it's only three."

"What time do you have to be home?" Sam asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"My curfew's at midnights on the weekends."

There was a silence between the two. Sam took off his glasses and sat them on the coffee table.

"Wanna watch Avatar?"

"Sure! I've never actually seen it before." Sunshine said.

"WHAT? WE'RE TOTALLY WATCHING IT THEN!"

Sam practically flew off the chair to the DVD shelf. Sadly, he slipped on the rug on the way and crashed into the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Might've broken my ass, but I'm good!" He retrieved the DVD from the shelf and walked to the TV. After popping in the disc, he turned and smiled.

"Want popcorn? I think we have some."

"Going for the full movie experience?" Sunshine asked.

"Of course! You can't watch a movie without popcorn! It's like a law or something!"

Sunshine merely laughed and watched at the opening credits played.

-DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM BOP-

Sam blinked his eyes open and yawned. He rubbed his neck and winced at the stiffness. He noticed that there were multiple soda cans and a bowl with popcorn kernels in it sitting on the table. Standing up, he noticed Sunshine was curled up on the couch asleep. Sam collected the cans and bowl as quietly as he could and walked to the kitchen. He could only assume after they finished Avatar they must've fallen asleep watching tv. He placed the bowl in the sink and walked outside to put the cans in the recycling. It surprised him to see how dark it'd gotten for only being about seven.

_"Wait,"_ he thought. _"it doesn't get this dark around seven."_

After thinking for a moment, Sam's eyes when wide and he ran back into the house. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw it was a quarter to eleven. He crept back into the living room and gently shook Sunshine awake.

"Sun, wake up. It's late. And I mean _really_ late."

Sunshine woke up slowly and groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"WHAT?" Sunshine jumped off the couch and started gathering her things. Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I'll give you a ride home, you'll make it there faster."

Sunshine shrugged on her jacket and gave him a grateful look. They walked outside to the car and climbed in.

"Thank God my mom had to work a night shift at the hospital tonight," Sam breathed, turning the ignition. "she would've skinned me alive for getting you home so late."

"It's alright. My mom will probably understand." Sunshine smiled.

They drove in silence for a while. Sam was about to say something when Sunshine spoke up.

"I'm not really worried about passing the test because I don't know the material," she admitted. "I'm just worried I won't pass because I don't have my good luck charm."

"Good luck charm?" Sam asked.

Sunshine nodded and rested her head on the window. "It was a bracelet my dad gave me before he died when I was six. It was just this leather band with a sun charm on it," she laughed softly. "my family members always gave me stuff with suns on it because my name's Sunshine. I got sick of them after a while, but I always kept the bracelet."

"What happened to it?" Sam asked gently.

"It broke after I left Carmel," Sunshine answered sadly. "it was worn out and snapped. I lost the sun charm too."

Sam pulled over and parked the car silently. The Filipino girl looked at him in confusion. They were no where close to her house.

"Sun, you don't need a good luck charm. You're amazingly smart and sweet and don't need any luck at all. You'll do great on the test. Nothing's ever gonna bring you down and if anything tries, you know we'll be there to back you up. Yes, it sucks that you lost the bracelet. Seriously, I can't imagine how bummed you must've been. But, you still have pictures of him. So, it's not like he's really gone."

Sunshine stared at him for a minute and nodded.

"Thanks, Sam," she smiled. "That means a lot to me. Really."

Sam smiled back at her and looked at the clock. He jumped and restarted the car.

"We gotta go, it's almost eleven thirty!"

"Drive, Sam, drive!" Sunshine laughed as Sam sped down the road.

-DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM BOP-

Sam was looking over the sheet music for glee club and blinked a couple times. He couldn't make heads or tails of words on the paper. Figures, the _one_ day he leaves his glasses home they get sheet music. Oh how he loathed his dyslexia so.

His thoughts were cut off when Sunshine ran into the choir room. She'd skipped glee club that day because of her class. Sam looked up anxiously and waited for her to say something. A huge grin broke out across her face.

"I passed!"

"You passed?"

Sunshine beamed and nodded. Sam lept from his seat and picked her up in a hug.

"That's awesome, Sun!"

Sunshine hugged him back and laughed. While he sat her back on the ground, Sam secretly slipped a hand into his pocket and placed a small box into the hood of Sunshine's jacket. He stepped back and almost laughed as she twisted to get the box out of her hood.

"What's this?" she asked, examining the box.

"Just something I found at Wal-Mart," Sam blushed. "I know it's not gonna replace your old bracelet, but I figured you like it."

Sunshine lifted the box top open and gaped in shock. Inside was a simple black beaded bracelet. Sunshine picked it up and half expected to see a sun hanging from it, but was surprised to see a small moon instead.

"Y-you got this for me?"

"W-well, I was in Wal-Mart getting more soda since we kinda drank it all on Saturday and saw it. I saw one with a sun on it, but you said you were getting sick of suns. Sooo, yeah." Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Sunshine walked to Sam, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, this...this is really sweet." She slipped on the bracelet and smiled.

"It's no problem," Sam chuckled. He stood there awkwardly before picking up the sheet music he'd been trying to read earlier. "Can you read this to me? I left my glasses at home."

"Yeah, sure," Sunshine took the sheet music and started reading the lyrics to Sam. Every now and then she'd look down at the bracelet and smile softly. It may not be the bracelet her dad gave her, but it was special for a whole other reason.

* * *

Sooo, yeah. This is what I come up with when I'm half asleep XD Again, hopefully they didn't seem too OOC but I like the idea of Sunshine being a sweetheart. I wish she came back on the show. Also, I did not mean to make it fluffy or hint towards a relationship at all. Though, if they were, I'm almost wondering if they'd be called Samsun (HNNG BAD PUN IS BAD!)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading~! Reviews are nice but flames are not. Bye bye guys~!


End file.
